Wizard Love
by YukiiElla
Summary: Hey so this is a new one-shot and I hope you enjoy. I also love Dramoine so if you don't like this pairing i'm sorry.


_**AN: Hey it's YukiiElla here and I would like to point out that I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter or the song Wizard Love. Enjoy! And to any flamers the flames shall go to my onii-san to help make baked goods for her mental bakery. **_

**Bold= both**

_Italics=Girl_

_Italics Underlined=Boy_

Due to Dumbledore's plan of house unity a karaoke night was to take place every Friday night. Hermione Granger, the head girl, was in her 6th year at Hogwarts. Most of the Gryffindor house signed up for the karaoke night but she was hoping for a duet instead of singing a solo. Why, you made ask, it is because Hermione loved to write songs about Magic and Hogwarts so she mostly spent her time in the Room of Requirement and told everyone that she was in the library. She sighed and hoped that maybe her crush/fellow head boy Draco Malfoy would sign up. Maybe it was nuts to think that he would be interested in her. Across the castle Draco was having a similar problem. He was hoping that Hermione would sign up so he could ask her if they could do a duet, just to help with the house unity of course, it's not because he has a crush on his fellow head girl, that's not the reason at all. Draco was walking past the tapestry of the ballet ogres on the seventh floor. The double door opened and inside was Hermione at a piano. Draco stopped, "Granger?"

Hermione turned around dropping her sheet music, "Why are you here Malfoy?"

Draco smirked, "I needed to clear my head. Why are you here?"

Hermione blushed and went to pick up her sheet music. But Draco was faster and grabbed the top sheet.

"Wizard love?"

"Give it back Malfoy."

Draco blushed and handed her back the music. "Umm, Hermione can we do a duet for the karaoke night tomorrow?"

"S-sure," when she saw him start to leave, she grabbed his hand, "Draco, I have something to confess to you and I need to know if you feel the same."

"What is it?"

"I love you," Hermione said in a fast rush.

Draco blushed, "Actually Hermione I love you too."

He sat by her on the piano bench and they worked on their song. The next night they were waiting backstage, Tonks came back to be the announcer.

"Up next are Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy singing an original song, Wizard love."

They walked up on stage to the two microphones in the middle of the stage, the music they recorded last night started.

_(I never thought you'd be in my life)_

_(Hermione)_

_Who would have known that I could like a boy like you?_

_Tall dark and Slytherin, what's a girl to do?_

_You used your Nimbus to sweep me off my feet._

_But now without you by my side I feel incomplete._

_Slytherin and Gryffindor, parted by the sorting hat_

_From rival houses boy but we don't have to be like that_

_Cause you've confundesed me, and now I'm feeling well_

_Like this is magical, I'm under your spell._

**(Both)**

**I never thought you'd be in my life**

**Two different worlds that we let collide**

**and it will never be the way it was before**

_(Draco)_

_Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor_

**(Both)**

**Yeah yeah yeah**

**yeah yeah yeah**

**yeah yeah yeah**

_(Draco)_

_Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor_

_Walking down a corridor with tricks right up my sleeve_

_Bump into this girl that's on my floor, she just wants to see_

_What would it be like to hold hands with someone dark?_

_Who would have known you don't need a wand to start a spark_

_I'll slither up to you; you can be my lion cub_

_Let's share a butter beer down at Rosemerta's pub_

_I'll chase right after you, you are my golden snitch_

_I'll be your Wizard love, you are my only witch_

**(Both)**

**I never thought you'd be in my life**

**Two different worlds that we let collide**

**And it will never be the way it was before**

_(Draco)_

_Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor_

**(Both)**

**Yeah yeah yeah**

**yeah yeah yeah**

**yeah yeah yeah**

_(Draco)_

_Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor_

_Oh girl, this isn't like me._

_(Hermione)_

_Two hearts quickly beating._

_(Draco)_

_Ooooh, it's taking hold._

_(Hermione)_

_Now our world is shining red and gold._

**(Both)**

**I never thought you'd be in my life**

**Two different worlds that we let collide**

**And it will never be the way it was before**

_(Draco)_

_Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor_

**(Both)**

**I never thought you'd be in my life**

**Two different worlds that we let collide**

**And it will never be the way it was before**

_(Draco)_

_Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor_

**(Both)**

**Yeah yeah yeah**

**yeah yeah yeah**

**yeah yeah yeah**

_(Draco)_

_Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor_

At the end of the song Draco kissed Hermione and the hall broke out in cheers. They truly do have a magical love.


End file.
